


If This Was A Movie

by BloodyClaws



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Abusive Father, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Best Friends, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Bonding, Caught, Child Abuse, Collections of Ficlets, Coming Out, F/M, Female Leo, Fighting, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Genderbent Michelangelo and Leonardo, Heartbreaking, Hospital, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinks, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mona Lisa Bashing, Mona Lisa is a Bitch, Movie Night, Mpreg, Mutant Dragon Raphael, Mutant Female Kitty Leonardo, New Student, One-Sided Attraction, Open to Some Requests, Protectiveness, S&M, Safewords, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Relationship, Self Harm, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Song fic, Star Gazing, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Turtle Tots, Turtlecest, Young Love, space boyfriends, unhappily ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyClaws/pseuds/BloodyClaws
Summary: Not every story has a Happily Ever After, but sometimes...They do...Collections of Drapples, Ficlets and Short Stories about our favorite Leader and Hothead, sometimes accompanied by others.





	1. They Were Suppose To Be Alone, Godammit!

**Author's Note:**

> 2k12 Ficlet set in the 2nd season after "Slash and Destroy".

 

Raph growled as he continued chasing a chuckling Mikey around the lair, shouting insults at the prankster. Leo stood in the hallway leading to their bedrooms, covering his mouth as he tried not to chuckle, a bright red flush on his face that put the hothead's mask to shame as he tugged the sheet closer to his body, trying to cover the hand print bruises forming on his thighs and hips. 

"I'm gonna kill you!" Mikey only laughed harder at the threat, jumping over the couch. 

"Y-You shoulda checked i-if anyone was home!" 

"Yer suppose ta be patrollin'!" Raph snapped, his face was cover in a blush, from embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. 

"A-And you're suppose to be t-training!" Mikey tripped over the stairs, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "B-But, I guess y-you were...T-training!" He saw the confused looks on their faces and laughed harder. "F-For mating season!" He felt a hand collide with the back of his head, wincing at the shot of pain as he looked up, ready to yell at Raph, only it wasn't Raph who hit him, it was Leo. Mikey stood up, biting his lip as he struggled not to laugh. 

"You dumbass!" Raph shouted, charging at the youngest, but Leo grabbed him, causing Mikey to snicker. 

"I-I thought Raphie was in charge," He chuckled, leaning against the wall. 

"Shut up, Mikey," Leo snapped quietly, glaring halfheartedly at the amused boy. 

"Hehehe, I guess I should l-let you guys get back t-to training," He laughed at the deepening red color that covered his oldest brother's face. Leo held his hands up, releasing his grip on Raph. 

"I'm not going to help you hide the body...Or clean up the blood..." He said, looking at Raph. Mikey smiled, thinking he was off the hook now. "So don't make to much of a mess when you kill him," He smiled lovingly at the hothead, leaning against the wall. 

"L-Leo! You can't let him kill me!"

"Well...What makes you think I can stop him?" 

Mikey snickered. "Ya can seduce him," He laughed, twirling his mask tails in between his fingers, bating his "lashes" and swaying his hips "seductively" before making a crude jerking off motion with his hand, jumping over the couch as Raph charged at him, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Pl-please kill him," Leo muttered, avoiding their eyes as his blushed deepened. 

"With pleasure, babe," Raph smirked as he approached Mikey, cracking his knuckles. 

"T-That's not the only p-pleasure you'll be givin' him! HAHAHAHAH!" Mikey laughed as he ran away from an enraged Raph. 

"Ugh! I'm going to bed,"

"Take Raphie with you!" 

"Screw you, Mikey!" 

"Ew, no thanks! I'll leave that to Raph!" 

  
  
  



	2. Of Rants and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet Prompt - "Don't you hate it when you're talking to a cutie about something they love and their face lights up and they're super happy, but then they get all said and apologize and you just know someone important to them told them to shut up or that no one cares at some point in their life and now they can't talk about things without apologizing every few minutes."

The atmosphere in the lair was gentle and calm, bubbling with happiness.  The two oldest turtles were curled up on couch, Leo was snuggled into his chest as he babbled on sweetly about "Space Hero's". His face was flushed with a smile as he re-acted the final episode with his hands, talking excitedly. His sapphire eyes shining as he looked up at his mate, his smile fading slightly. His hands dropped as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"S-Sorry, I know this is boring...I just got really excited..." He muttered sadly, biting his lip.

Raph winced as his heart tightened painfully in his chest, pulling Leo towards him. "No, it's not borin', baby. I could listen ta ya all day, as long as I got'ta hear yer voice," He smiled flirtatiously at him. Leo looked up and smiled back, his face returning to his flushed state. 

"...You're really sweet, Raph..."

" 'm serious, Leo. I know...In the past I've yelled at ya when ya go all "fanboy" and stuff, but 'm sorry...I...I think it's really cute when ya do," Raph gently ran his finger over the blushing boy's cheek, kissing his forehead. "And I guess I was still tryin' ta denies my feelin's fer ya, and when ya get all giggly and flushed it made it harder fer 'e ta tell ma self tha' I didn' love ya cause yer fuckin' adorable being all cutie like a-and...God it made me wanna pound ya inta tha wall," He hissed out, biting his lip. Raph's eyes drifted close as he churred lowly, kissing Leo's neck gently. 

"Hehehe, st-stop that tickles," Leo chuckled lightly, squirming against his plastron as he pushed him away. He stared up at Raphael with a loving smile, his face flushed again as he kissed Raph, nibbling gently on his bottom lip. "Mmmm," He pulled back, pecking Raph's nose. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, baby." Raphael muttered lovingly, wrapping his arms around Leo and pulling him against his plastron. The other boy nuzzled into his thick biceps, inhaling deeply. He loved the smell, a mixture of sweat, the leather of his punching bag, the exotic body wash he used. It drove him up the wall. He inhaled again, pecking the arm gently. 

"Baby?"

"Mphm?"

"Ya okay?"

"Mmmphm...Just...Mmmm, I really love you..."

"Yea, yea...I love ya too, Fearless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I absolutely love comments and knowing what-cha think and what you wanna see next. Feel free to request something if you want ^_^ and I might be able to write it as a chapter for ya. ^_^   
> And for those of you who read my other TMNT fanfiction "The Promises We Kept", I haven't forgotten about that! I'm working on the next chapter right now, but school life's been stressful and my bestie's boyfriend is a dick and she's having a hard time in life with him and foster care so I've been focusing on comforting her and stuff. I apologize for the wait!!!


	3. Heartache...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in Season 4 when they've met Mona (Uggh) Lisa and Leo's POV.

Was...Was this heartbreak? This pain aching in my chest?   
It hurts...  
.....I can feel the small organ shattering, it feels like someone is tearing it apart with clawed hands...Tearing it in half...Stepping on it...  
God....It hurts...

He smiled lovingly up at her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

The itching is back...I wanna run...I don't want to be _here_...Around _t_ _hem_...But I can't draw attention to myself...

They all loved her...Of course they did...She was amazing...Perfect...

I wasn't....


	4. Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's a little shit XD

 

He snuggled into Raph's side, a bright blush on his face as they watched a little too graphic sex scene on the TV.

  
Mikey snickered, leaning over behind them and made a gargling noise, causing them to look back at him. He smirked before blowing his cheek up and down, making a jerking off motion towards his mouth.

  
Leo's face flushed as he covered his face while Raph glared at him.

  
"Shut it, Mikey!"

  
"I didn't say anything!"

  
"You..."

  
"He's just trying to get a rise out of you, Raph." Leo smiled embarrassed up at his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes as he draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

  
Mikey grinned as he grabbed a Popsicle out of the cooler next to the couch and unwrapped it.

  
"Yeeeaaa, Raphie, ya should listen to him and maybe he'll suck on your Popsicle later," Mikey "seductively" sucked on the ice, making fake gagging noises as he tried not to laugh.

  
"Mikey!"

  
"W-what...?"

  
"Why you little!" Raph jumped up, ready to beat some sense into the youngest turtle when a hand grabbed his, causing him to turn around. Leo smiled up at him, trying to ignore the fact that the other boy's lower plastron was eye level with him.

  
"He's going to c-continue if y-you let him get a r-reaction..." He stuttered out, blood rushing to his face.

  
"Yo! Dude, ya don't have ta do that heeere! I understand you're both horny, but I don't wanna see it!" Mikey laughed harder as he fell over onto the floor, staring at his flushed older siblings.

  
"Mikey!"


	5. Lesser Pride (Triggering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altercation with a new gang goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have Reo (Or Raph for that matter) in it, but it's got triggering subjects in it.

"Please! Just don't hurt him!!" It wasn't suppose to be like this. It was suppose to be like a normal run, maybe bash the heads of a few badies...But not this. He didn't know who these guys were, or how they managed to beat him and Mikey, but they had. Raph and Donnie had taken one side of the city while him and Mikey had taken the other. It was suppose to be easy, meet in the middle a few hours later and go home. He didn't know if these guys had his two younger brothers, frankly right now...He didn't care. Raph wouldn't give in without a shell of a fight, they probably didn't have them. He should have fought harder, but they got Mikey and....Well he couldn't risk Mikey's life over his pride. So he dropped his blades and allowed them to tie his arms. 

"What, don'tcha like us?" The man in the front sneered at them. "Freaks," 

"Pl-please! Just let us go!!" Mikey was sobbing, a knife held tightly against his lighter green flesh, a small line of blood dripped from the cut. 

"This one's a talker, boys!" The man laughed, brushing his greasy blonde hair behind his ear. The man holding Mikey laughed, elbowing him in the stomach. He fell over, coughing as he tried to breath. 

"Ca' I shut 'im up, boss?" The shorter man laughed as he roughly grabbed Mikey's face, hauling him up against him again. He glared at him before licking up the side of the shivering boy's face, smirking at the tears that rolled onto his tongue. 

"Jeremy!" The "boss" growled at the man, Jeremy.

"Please! I'm begging you! Don't hurt him! I'll do anything! Please!" Leo weakly begged against the two men holding him against the wall, their unwelcome, foreign hands groping his thighs and lower plastron. He ignored them though, watching with fear in his eyes as the other man walked over to his baby brother, trailing the gun across his face before placing it against his neck. 

"I'm tired of 'im talkin'....So I'mma shut 'im up," His finger pressed down on the trigger only to have it thrown against the wall. One of his henchmen's bodies slammed into his as Leo threw the other one against the wall. They seemed to be a small gang, at least twenty were standing around them, all clutching knives, guns or baseball bats. It didn't take them long to restrain the struggling turtle, slamming his face against the concrete a few times before stepping on his shell. The boss man stood up, smirking at him as he walked over. "Ya may be good, pretty boy, butcha ain't good enough to beat us," He watched as the bruised teen struggled to get up, slamming his steel toed boot into his plastron, the small scream he received making him sneer. 

Leo flinched against the cold ground, his jaw was pounding painfully as blood poured down the left side of his face from a deep cut on his forehead. 

"Boys, I think we've got a fighter here," 

"P-please don't hurt 'im...P'ease don't hurt 'im..." He slurred out, coughing up blood. 

"What? The little turtle? He your brother or somethin'? Fine," Leo weakly looks up at him, his blue eyes clouded over. "'e won't hurt 'im...We'll give ya his share to, kay boys?" The man smirked down at him. 

"So bossy, does that mean I getta play with 'im?" One of the men that had been holding Leo minutes ago asked, a hungry look on his face as he stared down at the struggling turtle. 

"Ya get ta do what ever ya want, Nike....The little slut said he's do anythin'" The man, Nike or something, smiled in delight. His rough hands grabbed at the smaller teen, a deep growling like sound in his throat. Two other men walked over and took Mikey from Jeremy, who quickly joined Nike on the other side of the alleyway. 

" 'ey, pretty boy," Jeremy smirked at the blood that dripped from Mikey's mouth, running his hand across the bruised cheek before backhanding him. "Wakey, wakey," The group laughed at the crying youngest turtle, who's mouth was covered by a bloodied hand. He protested loudly, his cries muffled as he struggled against the arms that kept him from his brother. 

"I think your li'l brother wants ta say somethin'," Nike taunted sickly into Leo's ear, holding the boy to his chest, his hand wrapped around his neck as he forced him to look up. Sapphire and baby blue eyes met for a second before Mikey closed his, hard sobs shook his body as his energy faded. 

"Ya don't want us ta hurt the li'l one do ya?" He struggled to shake his head, swallowing nervously as he gasped. "Then ya should be a bit more talkative, I like 'em when they beg for 'e ta stop," Nike hissed into his ear, his hand trailing down again, groping the softer, virgin like flesh underneath his fingers. The boy whimpered, tears filling his eyes, but he blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. He had to do this, he couldn't give these men the satisfaction of hearing him beg! But he couldn't let them go after Mikey. He could feel the older, vile man's clothed cock rub against him. "But ya don't seem like one ta give up so easily, so I'mma just gonna make ya," He felt the man's tongue on the side of his neck, biting down harshly into the skin. Blood dripped from the puncture and Nike laughed, roughly digging his fingers into Leo's thigh, yanking him against him. 

"He's sucha pretty princess," Jeremy laughed before kissing the boy harshly, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He chuckled against the turtle, digging his teeth into Leo's lip. He licked the blood away as he pulled back, wiping the tears off his face. "Oh god," He moaned. "I wanna bury my cock deep inside 'im, please boss. Please let 'e, oh god..." Jeremy rubbed his swelling, clothed erection against the oldest turtle. 

* * *

There was a sickening feeling in his stomach as he shifted around the roaming hands. He couldn't cry, he couldn't show them weakness. He heard the boss laugh. ‘ _ Glad you find my pain and humiliation was entertaining.’ _

"Have at 'im, boys."

_ ‘And my fate was sealed… _ ’

He felt an arm wrapped around his plastron, hauling him up against the body behind him. He kept his eyes closed, as if it would stop the horrid hands that trailed over his body. 

"N-No, please!"

He looked up at Mikey, who was struggling against the captors, protesting against the events. 

"Mikey," He hissed as nails ripped into the tender flesh on his inner thigh, the foreign hands groping the skin roughly. "Sh-shut up,"

"Le-"

"Th-that's a-an...Order!" He whimpered painfully, crying out as one of the men bit into his neck, blood dripping down onto his collarbone. Mikey sobbed quietly as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds. Where were Raph and Don? Why aren't they saving them!? 

"A-Ah," Leo cried out quietly, his eyes squeezing together as larger hands seized his thighs, lifting him completely off the ground, the man behind him grinding against him. 

This had to be the most humiliating thing he had ever been through, and the worst, but their normal backup didn't seem to be coming...Or they wouldn't make it in time. 

  
  



	6. Lesser Pride (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people wanted a second part to the chapter, so I thought I'd throw one together.

This...This isn’t how the patrol was suppose to end…

Mikey squeezed his eyes tighter shut, small whimpers slipped through his lips as he struggled to not open his eyes, but they were acting on their own as the muffled, pained huffs hit his ears. He could tell Leo was trying to not make any sounds, whether it was to ease  _ Mikey  _ from the pain of hearing what was happening, or he was holding back to not show weakness in front of their aggressors. 

But he found himself looking anyway, his baby blue eyes staring and darting around at the  laughing, “hungry” men surrounding them. The sound of the cruel laughter and flesh on flesh rubbing together, and the nearly silent whimpers. He quickly caught his brother’s eyes, who stared up at him with dull color, but he got the message.

_ ‘Close your eyes… _

_ Please…” _

Mikey whimpered, a physical pain shot through his heart and twisted his stomach around painfully as he snapped his eyes shut, his lids burning from unshed tears. He felt ashamed, but he knew it would be worse...For Leo if he  _ didn’t  _ look away. But he still felt cowardly for not even being able to keep his eyes open, to help...To save them from this.

He wished Raph and Donnie would show up, to save them…

Mikey’s body flinched involuntarily as the sound of metal belts clashing against the concrete snapped against the alleyways walls. 

“I’mma give ya one more chance, freak.” Mikey dug his teeth into his lip, peaking through his lids at the boss, who was standing grimly over Leo’s glaring, bloodied body with a hand out to halt the other men’s actions. “How ‘bout, I letchu go, ignoring all tha damage you’ve done ta my boys, and we don’t do anythin’ ta you, but tha l’il stays and plays with us fer a while,” 

Mikey’s eyes snapped completely open, a fearful whimper slipping through his lips before he could stop it. He noticed his brother’s eyes flicker over at the sound and he knew there was nothing these men could do to change his decision, but he felt guilt and shame flood his mind at the fear that shot up his spine.

_Leo’s POV_

Leo swallowed down the panic in his mind, keeping his face blank against the burning in his throat and the unwelcome hands groping his tail and thighs, but he wouldn’t...He couldn’t put Mikey into this situation. He’d kill them all first, Mikey included before he let them break his little brother like this. Because death would be better than living with the aftermath of this. At least...When this is over...He’ll have his brothers...He’ll still have Mikey’s smile and caring attitude...He couldn’t make him lose that.

Leo turned his eyes up towards the larger man in front of him, ignoring the bright green eyes staring coldly down at him and snapped at him, causing the man to back up to avoid getting his leg bit.

“ _Jigoku ni ochimasu_ ,” (Go to hell)  Leo snapped, glaring harshly up at the shocked man. 

“Boss, I don’t know what tha freak said, but it don’t sound like he’s agreeing ta tha terms.” One of the men behind him said, trying, and failing, to move his tail that he was holding against his body tightly. Leo heard Nike let out a small, annoyed sound before he dug his uncut, jagged nails into the sensitive flesh, causing Leo to flinch violently. 

The man responsible for the action chuckled darkly in his ear before biting down on his shoulder,  _ hard.  _ Leo felt blood drip down his shoulder.

“Are you...Refusing my pre proposal?” The boss asked, leaning down close to Leo’s face. 

“Yeah, I am.” Leo said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

The boss’s face hardened before his hand slowly ran down Leo’s face, scratching the side of his cheek before sneering. He reached his hand back down and tauntingly unzipped his fly with a smirk. 

Leo shivered, unable to hold back the mist was covered his eyes, but he tensed his jaw and tried to keep his face blank. He wanted to go home, curl up in his bed and never leave. 

Nike managed to move his tail from it’s tense position against his body, nails dug into the soft appendage as a large,  _ dry  _ finger pressed harshly against his entrance. Nike breathed into his ear in large, uneven huffs. 

His attention was redirected to the swollen cock that was thrust in front of his face, his sapphire eyes went wide and he squeezed his lips shut, blocking out the boss’s cruel, bemused chuckle at the attempt. 

“C’mon, princess,” Leo’s eyes flickered close, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall out. He missed the annoyed eye roll, or the jerked nod the boss gave to Nike, who smirked. 

Leo’s eyes snapped back open as the finger roughly shoved inside of him, the skin tearing open and blood quickly coated the human’s finger. His mouth opened in a scream, but the sound was muffled by the boss stepping forward quickly, grabbing the sides of the mutant’s face and shoving the thick member down his throat. Leo choked, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from the vile tasting thing that was forced in his mouth. 

His face burned almost as much as his throat, the cock sliding in his throat and triggering his gag reflex. Tears dripped out of his eyes before he could stop them, the finger continued moving inside of him and tearing the skin with the uneven nails. 

He would give anything for this to be over...Well  _ almost  _ anything.

Saliva dripped down his chin and onto his plastron. 

“G-god, boss, he’s so pretty,” Jeremy moaned with a sickening smirk.  

Nike moved, removing his finger with a sad sigh before he chuckled, unzipping his pants and palming his erection. 

_ God...This was really happening… _

Leo’s body tensed against his wishes as the head of Nike’s cock started rubbing against him, the precum mixing with blood. 

Nike licked his lips hungrily before slamming his hips forward, letting out a loud moan as the tightness and warmth closed around him. Leo’s body tensed more as he screamed against the member that was still choking him, his back arching away from the pain as much as his shell would let him. Nike chuckled at the attempt and tugged him back, ramming inside of him sloppily, moaning out vague curse words. 

And it just kept going...Leo couldn’t remember half of it because he had passed out about 4 times throughout the three hour period. 

Why hadn’t Don and Raph found them?

Leo gasped weakly for breath, trying to ignore the mixed, tangy taste in his mouth as the footsteps faded away. He could see Mikey’s feet on the other side of the alleyway where the men had just dropped him. The youngest was out of energy, about halfway through he began screaming, fighting and kicking at anything near him as he tried to get to his brother, to get someone to hear him. 

“L-Leo?” Mikey’s voice was raw and hoarse as he stumbled over to Leo, who was trying, and failing, to support himself of his hands. His arms shook under the pressure and he tried to fight off the panic attack rising. 

“I-I…” He couldn’t speak, his voice was too sore.  _ Everything  _ was too sore. He was covered in unwanted hickies, bite marks and dark bruised hand prints that covered him body. The corners of his mouth was bruised and bloody, his lips chapped and dry as he weakly looked up at his fearful little brother, who stumbled over and fell onto his knees in front of him. 

“O-Oh my...Oh my god, I-I’m so sorry…”

“I-Its…” Leo choked, doubling over and struggling to not hurl. He shook his head weakly against his heavy eyes. “H-Home,” He muttered before his arms gave out, Mikey catching him before he face planted. 

“O-Okay, y-yeah….Home…” Mikey bit his lip as he tried to figure out what to do, sending a mournful glance at their shattered shell-cells. “I’m gonna carry you, okay?” Leo just nodded tiredly. His legs were numb and tingly. He felt like a passed around whore…’Cause that’s pretty much what they had made him.

Each...One...Of them…Had taken at least one turn on him....He just wanted to cry now.

Mikey nervously stood on shaking legs and picked the other turtle up bridal style, trying to not irritate the wounds. 

‘Is this what we get?’Mikey thought. ‘We put our damned lives on the line every night and...This is how people thank us…’ 

Mikey held back tears as he managed down a manhole and into the sanctuary that was the sewers. He walked quickly and quietly, his eyes focused blankly in front of him as he listen to Leo’s quiet, unsteady breathing. 

He almost smile as the lair came into view, almost. But he could hear Don and Raph’s voices from the inside and anger bubbled inside him, but he pushed it down as he stumbled into the room, the bright lights invading his vision and he collapsed to his knees. 

“Mik-Oh my god!” Donnie made it to them first, Raph right on his heels.

“What tha hell happened?!” Raph snapped, causing Mikey to flinch back. 

“J-Just...I…”

Leo whimpered and sucked in a pained breath. 

“I-I can’t…” Mikey felt his head go light as his vision blurred, the floor looking vaguely welcoming as he passed out, but at least he knew he was safe. That Leo would be safe now.


	7. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this, but I was bored so yeah...XD Writer's block sucks so much...XD

It took a little over a week to prepare, and a lot of help from Fugitoid, but it was ready. They were in the middle of no where, no closer to earth than the Triceraton's were and Fugitoid told them that their ship broke down halfway across the galaxy, not that theirs was doing any better. Donnie and him had been working over time on repairs, but Fugitoid still found a few extra hours to help him. 

The boy in front of him squirmed nervously as they climbed onto the spare tripod. He smirked as he powered the engine, glancing nervously over at Leo, who was blushing under the blindfold. 

"W-where are we going, Raph?" 

"Shhhhh, just relax. It's a surprise." Leo chuckled quietly as he leaned against the seat. Neither said anything for a few minutes, only the soft buzzing of the engine as they drove through space. He pulled the gear back, smiling to himself as he tapped his fingers against the hard buttons. The cover on the small space shuttle shifted back, revealing a thick glass roof. He stood up, grabbing the blindfolded boy's hand gently before pulling him into the back. The boy shivered against his cold hands, causing Raph to smile as he opened the compartment door.

There was a large, thick blanket laid across the floor, pillows and cushions covering the floor underneath the blankets, pillows piled on top of the soft fabric. 

He pulled Leo down onto the ground, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Rap-"

"Shhhh, just a sec," Leo pushed into his plastron, a bright blush on his face as he nuzzled between the buffer boy's legs. He heard gears turning and clanking together before a light tugging at the blindfold. 

It was bright, just cause of the lights mainly. Leo smiled lightly as he looked around, trying not to gig-chuckle...Giggling is for girls. Before he could say something an arm wrapped around his waist again, a bright red rose being held in front of him. 

His face flushed as he grabbed the small flower, smiling lightly as he felt Raph pull him back against his chest so they were staring up. He cuddled against Raph, biting his lip as he stared up at the pure starry sky.

"W-we never really got to...Ya know...Look at the stars that much on earth, so I thought...This'd be nice...For ya you know, getcha mind off what's happenin' right now,"

"W-wow...I-it's incredible,"

"Yer incredible, babe," Raph smirked confidently, winking at the blushing turtle on top of him. 

"A-are we gonna actually stargaze o-or..."

"Or?"

"Um...Do...Other things?" Leo bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Raph, who pressed their bodies together again. 

"Don't do that,"

"D-do what?"

"Biting yer damned lip," He reached his hand around rubbing the other's bottom lip between his fingers, dragging his nail against the soft flesh as he kissed Leo's neck, hungrily sucking on it while lifting his hips up against the boy on his, now, lap. "Are ya wantin' ta do...Ottther things?" He hissed into the blushing boy's ear slit, kissing the skin as Leo nodded again. 

Raph held back a smirk and hoped silently the others wouldn't interrupt them.

 


	8. Hospitals and Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soooo sorry for the long wait! It's been a really bad couple of weeks for me and one of my "close friends" decided to be a outrageous cunt and stuff so that's been really...Stressful. And I've become obsessed with Shameless. Ian and Mickey are my life, they're so fucking cute and just...I've died so many times now 'cause of them. XD

There was a lot of things Raph didn’t know or understand, most math concepts, how to control his anger and his parents marital problems, but one thing he knew for certain, is that  _ no  _ one gets to mess with his geek, or nerd, whichever. It was like if someone messed with his little brother, Don, but he was a different kinda nerdy, one obsessed with machines and numbers and stuff. 

Nah, this was  _ his  _ personal dork, and everyone knew that, except for the wannabe badass on the hockey team who overstepped his boundaries.

So when word got around to Raphael that his dork was in the  _ hospital  _ because of someone, it took everything in him to not rip the school apart to find the culprit, it was only Don telling him that his friend would probably much rather it if Raph visited him first. Of course Don didn’t know the truth behind his relationship with his nerd, he could bring himself to admit he’d bullied and belittled the boy he talks about so much at home. 

Less than three hours later, Raph found himself standing awkwardly outside the small hospital door, knowing he was just on the other side...But what was he suppose to say? I’m sorry? He is, so so much...But he’d never believe him.

Raph was about to suck it up and push open the door when he heard movement from the inside. Anxiety flooded into his stomach and seconds later he was curled around the corner on the side of the door, biting down harshly on his lip as he heard the door open. A bleach blonde female stormed out of the room, her blouse hugged tightly against her chest as she talked angrily under her breath, clenching her fists with a sneer. 

“Hiretsuna chīsana baka!” She muttered harshly, and while Raph was by far not great at Japanese, he knew some things, including the basics of what she just said. 

He frowned, his eyebrows scrunching up as she disappeared down the hallway, he turned and leaned towards the door again, pressing his ear closer until he could hear voices from the inside. 

“Ya see whatcha did?! This is takin’ all of my money just ta pay this stupid bill and now my girl’s walked out ‘cause of your stupid ass!” 

“D-Dad, I’m…”

“Just shut up!” He heard the snapping sound of a slap before the door was yanked open again and a larger male stormed out, completely ignoring his existence as he left. 

Raph stared frozen down the hallway until soft, hiccuped sobs reached his ear and he turned his attention to the mildly open door. He let out a small sigh and pushed the door open with his finger until he could see clearly into the room. He spotted Leo curled up at the top of the hospital bed, tears dripping down from his bloodshot eyes that were lined with black and blue bruises and Raph held back a wince. Leo’s eyes snapped up and his body tensed up as he noticed Raph in the doorway. 

He could see Leo’s throat move as he tried to swallow or talk. 

“I-I…” Raph bit his lip before glancing into the hallway nervously, catching the eyes of a couple of patients sitting outside. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. 

“H-Hey…”

“Uh...Wha-...Hi?”

Leo’s eyes flickered to the closed door anxiously. 

“I-I’m so sorry, dude…”

“Raph, why are you here?” Leo managed to gather up the small amounts of courage he could bring up due to his physical state. 

Raph stepped farther into the room, his stomach tightening at the uneasy shifting. 

“I ‘eard what happened, with tha Hockey playa’...” Raph muttered, crossing his arms.

“And? You practically  do the s-same thing.” Leo’s lips tightened. 

“What!? N-No I don’t,”

“Oh pleas-”

“No! I’ve never done anythin’ like this! I ain’t sent ya to the hospital or hit-cha hard enough ta do anythin’, and ya know it!” 

Leo gaped at him. 

“I’ve never been this bad ta you,” Raph’s eyes were glassed over and red as he stared over at him.

“You haven’t exactly been great to me you know!”

“I ain’t never done this to you though, sure I’ve called you names and shoved ya some, but I ain’t done nuthin’ like this.” 

Leo winced before looking down. “Yeah...I-I guess that’s true…” 

“...How ya holdin’ up?” 

Leo let out a small, shaky breath. “Been a lot better,” Raph frowned. 

“Was that yer dad?” Raph pointed to the door. Leo bit down hard on his busted lip and blinked away the pain in his eyes.

“Y-Yeah, w-well...By blood, but I might as well not be anymore…” He said quietly, chewing on the inside of his mouth. 

“Whatcha mean by that?”

“He doesn’t wanna have a fuckin’ fag for a son,” Leo pursed his lips before shrugging. “It’s not the first time this is happened, normally he’ll forget it by mornin’ and everything ‘ll be weird and,” Leo made a lazy gesture with his hands, careful to not pull out the IV in his arm. “S-stuff…” 

“Damn…”

“Y-Yeah,”

“How long they keeping you in here for?”

Leo shrugged again. “I don’t know,” 

“Where ya gonna go if yer dad doesn’t forget ‘bout it and shit?”

Leo let out a  humorless chuckle and sighed. “I don’t know, I got an aunt a few hours from here, she’ll probably let me stay.” 

“Ya’d leave?”

“It’s not like I’ve got anywhere to really go,” 

“Ya could stay with me or something,”

“With you?” Leo raised an eyebrow. “W-we’re not even friends…”

“So?” Raph sighed before climbing onto the foot of the bed with a frown. “It ain’t like I actually hate-chu or somethin’,” Raph looked down at the casted foot. “I always thought yer life was perfect or some shit, not like...This fucked up and shit,” 

Leo smiled slightly at him, his eyes were droopy and heavy. 

“So you’ve tormented me ‘cause you thought...What? My parents actually loved me or something?”

Raph chuckled. “Yeah, something like that…But I’m sorry,”

“Does this mean everything going back to the way it has been? When I get out and stuff?”

“I hope not,”

Raph wanted so badly to admit everything to the smaller boy, but he figured this wasn’t the time yet. He would work at this slowly, and maybe something good might come out of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Please tell me what-cha guys thinks ^_^ And if you guys have a ficlet, drapple or short story request. I'll write pretty much everything expect for some couples, I won't write Leo with anyone but Raph and sometimes Mikey, but other than that feel free to comment them and I might be able to write them for you! ^_^  
> Love ya li'l Monsters! (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
